Depression
by tayrulez
Summary: someone is depressed - future fic


**Hello. Cartoon Network owns the characters; not me.**

They say I'm depressed.

But I'm not, really. More like just severely pessimistic. It's not my fault there's a lot of idiots in the world. They don't mind well. They should. People should mind more.

I keep Grim busy. And in shape. Hunting down those stuck in misfortune. Like Sperg. And Mindy. Irwin got off quickly. No pain, for the sake of his girlfriend.

His girlfriend I can't have. I would do anything for her. I would kill for her as I often showcase. She isn't interested. Something changed as we aged. She started having _fun_. The type of fun someone might consider _normal_.

But she has a home advantage. She _looks_ normal. She doesn't frown all the time. Her smiles don't break the universe. People fawn over her. She's developed. So, I attacked those who smothered her.

She should be grateful. Now she can walk around the town without millions flocking at the sound of her voice. Or the distinct tapping her heeled shoe makes as it repeatedly hits the pavement.

She runs now. She's very athletic. But not much violent. She still knows how to fight. You can't forget something like that. But it's more for defense now. She doesn't see Billy much. But that's understandable.

Something wrong with his brain, they said. He followed along with me. Some of my earlier schemes. They declared him mentally unstable. To be friends with me. Why would anyone want to be friends with me?

He's institutionalized now. He can't hurt anyone. We visit. Me and Grim. I saw her a while back. Visiting. With tears. With her parents. Her dad was oblivious. Her mom had a hand on her shoulder. She cried more.

That's when I snuck into her house at night. I slipped something into her dad's alcohol. Knowing his nighttime rituals. He collapsed easily. Her mom took a while. Slicing the veins precisely. She caught me.

Her parents dying before her eyes. She cried again. Grim was with me. Collecting insurance. I removed my guise. Showing her what she first discovered nearly seven years ago. Did she remember? I miss that face.

I miss _that_ Mandy. She was so beautiful. Now she's different. She's popular. She's ugly. I hate her. But I despise myself more. Because I still want her. I want to be with her. I want to change her back.

But that Mandy is gone. That Mandy is gone away with stupidly playful Billy. Gone away with best friend Grim. Gone away with timid pleasing Nergal Junior. I'm not the same. Why would I want to be?

Mom and Dad were taken from me. My life. Our life. It's only justified to want the past to come back. Be here. Stay. Each of my extra limbs has picked up a sharp instrument. Blade, glass, razor… they're ready.

Grim is with us. Under the Dark Lord of the Underworld's beck and call. He is forced to listen to me. Under a spell of sorts. He will listen to me until I die. Then he will regret his actions. That destroyed his life. Afterlife.

It's the perfect revenge. The Grim Reaper can't die. So he will live with this forever. Under the Underworld enslavement. There are no resurrections. Unless he claims a soul for the newest Grim Reaper. Then he may die.

I have Mandy surrounded. We have Mandy surrounded. She pleads, begs even. It's pathetic. My limbs crowd her, though the Reaper's scythe in my hand. It remains hovered over my own throat. She cries.

She's got nowhere to turn. I expect her to fight. But she reigns it in. She gives up. The sheer force throws me off guard. But I'm not about to quit. I'm much too pessimistic of the world for that. My limbs attack at once.

My eyes are fixated on all the cuts and gashes. All the painful screams that elicit from her. All the blood that eagerly spilled. Our eyes locked. For the first time in years. I see that small sliver of what she used to be. She fought back.

We battled awhile. Just me and who she used to be. She dried her tears. She insulted me. I merely laughed in return. I was joyous that she was back. That I caused this. She has sufficient wounds that will be impossible to heal with human society.

Or even with Grim's magic. She's slowly dying in the fight. She falls one too many times. This time she doesn't get back up. But her head turns. Our eyes meet. Neither of us says a word. But I raise my weapon.

It plunges deep into my throat. She watches in horror as I drag it across. She shouts for Grim. To do something. Anything. But I'm far too gone. The blood pours out. I'm gone quite suddenly.

Grim regains his strength. He's right at Mandy's side when my brain is barely processing. There are still idiots in this world. They say I went mad. Not that I did it for love. To rescue someone who didn't know she needed rescuing.

She was blinded. I helped her see. I helped her realize who she was. Who she was always supposed to be. Everyone is where they should be. Everyone is in their place. I'm not pessimistic anymore. I'm happy.

And they said I was depressed.

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
